Imoutochan
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si no sólo Kidou fuera quien estuviera "en desacuerdo" por la relación de Fubuki con Haruna? FubuHaru clasificación K


_Hola chicos, de nuevo ando de molestosa XD Espero que les guste este fic, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, digamos que es algo así como una "secuela" de nevando, sólo por algunas referencias XD No tendrá POVs así que no se preocupen por confundirse con ello. Lo que esté en cursivas es un flashback._

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5_

* * *

—¡Fubuki-kun!—dijo una animada Konko en el aeropuerto

—¡Konko-chan! ¡Qué alegría verte!—dijo Fubuki abrazando a su pequeña amiga (N/A: y por pequeña nos referimos a su estatura…) —me sorprendió que dijeras que venías a verme…

—Ya te extrañaba—dijo la chica tiernamente y lo soltó, ambos caminaron por la sala y a lo lejos Konko vio a una chica peli azul, frunció levemente el ceño, pero recobró su compostura inmediatamente

—Haruna, ¿qué haces tan sola?—dijo Fubuki viendo a la chica, ella sonrió y se paró frente a ellos

—Hola Konko, ¿cómo estuvo tu vuelo?—preguntó Haruna amablemente

—Bien, supongo—contestó la chica sonriendo, pero por dentro sentía que se le revolvía todo

—¿Recuerdas a Haruna?—dijo Fubuki algo apenado, Konko asintió—muy bien, busquemos un taxi para que nos lleve al hotel, te encantará

_Konko estaba tranquilamente platicando con Fubuki, quien era amigo suyo desde hacía varios años; él estaba siempre viajando con los chicos de Inazuma Japan, así que tenía pocas oportunidades de verlo, sin embargo él siempre se acordaba de llamarla. Para ella era como su hermano mayor, aunque tuvieran prácticamente la misma edad._

_—¿Cómo estás Fubuki-kun?—preguntó Konko sonrientemente_

_—Bien, tengo una noticia muy importante que decirte—dijo Fubuki sonriendo y sonrojándose— ¿recuerdas que te había mencionado que había una chica que me gustaba? Pues… le dije lo que siento por ella… y aceptó ser mi novia_

_—¿En serio?—dijo Konko congelando su sonrisa, estaba segura de que no sentía nada por él excepto un cariño fraternal, pero el hecho de saber que otra chica tendría toda su atención hacía que los celos corrieran por su cuerpo— ¿y es bonita?_

_—Sip, muy linda, pero lo que más me gusta de ella es su manera de ser, es tan llena de vida, tan amable…_

_—¿Puedo ir a verte?—preguntó Konko sonriendo maliciosamente, si la susodicha era tan perfecta, aguantaría que la hermanita menor de Fubuki hiciera una pequeña visita_

_—Por supuesto, ¿cuándo vendrías?—dijo Fubuki amablemente_

_—Salgo mañana, en la tarde_

_—¿Mañana?_

_—Sí, mañana_

_—Bueno… te explico cómo llegar…_

Los tres subieron al taxi sin decir nada, Haruna supuso que Konko estaría muy cansada y que lo primero que querría sería ir a descansar, así que no quiso molestarla con muchas preguntas. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Konko insistió en quedarse en la misma habitación que Haruna, tanto Fubuki como Haruna se quedaron algo contrariados, pero aceptaron las demandas de la chica.

—Buenas noches Fubuki-kun—dijo Konko después de que pasaran el día recorriendo la ciudad, Fubuki le dio un abrazo a la chica y después le dio un abrazo a su novia

—Buenas noches chicas, que tengan dulces sueños—dijo Fubuki a las dos chicas

—Buenas noches—dijeron ambas, Fubuki salió y ambas se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas, las cuales estaban una al lado de la otra.

—Espero no te moleste que tu amiga que dormía contigo haya tenido que cambiarse de habitación—dijo Konko como una niña pequeña que ha hecho una travesura

—No, descuida, mientras te sientas cómoda…

—Entonces quiero tu cama…

—¿Perdón?—dijo Haruna confundida

—Es que… me parece que es una cama más cómoda que esta…

—Eh… supongo que no habrá problema…—dijo Haruna tomando sus cosas y cambiándose de cama

—Y… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas de novia con Fubuki-kun?—dijo Konko sonriendo

—Pues… hoy hace dos semanas que me pidió que fuera su novia…

—Ah… ya pasaste del límite, usualmente termina con todas a los tres días, debes tener algo muy especial—dijo Konko sonriendo maliciosamente, Haruna miró hacia otro lado, sabía que Fubuki era un chico muy solicitado, pero le parecía extraño que fuera así con las chicas—pero si termina contigo pronto que no te sorprenda, es normal… además, eres una chica linda, seguro encontrarás un novio nuevo pronto

—¿No… vio nuevo?—dijo Haruna sorprendida—no creo que eso suceda… yo lo quiero mucho y él me quiere a mi…

—Nah, descuida, ya tengo sueño, me voy a dormir… buenas noches nee-chan—dijo Konko dándose la vuelta y sonriendo como Kogure (N/A: no la odien todavía, prometo que esto se pondrá mejor)

Haruna se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Konko, le resultaba extraño que le dijera esas cosas, sobre todo porque Fubuki siempre hablaba de lo linda que era y que no mataba ni a una mosca, además estaba segura de que él no estaba jugando con ella, por lo cual estaba aún más segura de que durarían más que solo esas dos semanas…

A la mañana siguiente Haruna se levantó temprano, Konko seguía dormida, así que bajó a tomar su desayuno y a despejarse la mente, seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho la chica. Se encontró a Fubuki, quien estaba en el restaurante tomando su desayuno junto con Kazemaru, Hiroto y Midorikawa.

—Buen día chicos—dijo Haruna sonriéndole a sus amigos

—Buenos días—dijeron los chicos, Fubuki se levantó y le ofreció una silla a Haruna y hasta que ella se sentó no se sentó él.

—Aww, qué lindos los dos, pero después que pierdan el encanto del primer mes hasta te quitará la silla—dijo Kazemaru con un poco de sarcasmo, Midorikawa comenzó a reírse, pero Hiroto lo miró un poco molesto y se quedó callado.

—No creo… que eso suceda—dijo Haruna seriamente, esas bromas se le estaban haciendo cada vez más pesadas.

—No te preocupes Haruna, Kazemaru está celoso porque no tiene novia y todas las chicas lo mandan a volar—dijo Hiroto saliendo en la defensa de su amiga

—Además tú sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacerte eso—dijo Fubuki sonriendo, Kazemaru hizo como que vomitaba y los chicos rieron

—Haruna nee-chan, no me despertaste para tomar el desayuno—dijo Konko entrando al restaurante haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña

—¿Haruna nee-chan?—dijo Fubuki extrañado, Haruna se encogió de hombros—buenos días Konko, ¿dormiste bien?

—Sip, tuve un hermoso sueño, te casabas y yo era tu… ¿dama de honor? Bueno, era un sueño, así que no tiene importancia

—¿Y quién era la novia?—preguntó Haruna sonriendo

—Zyuka, y se veía tan hermosa—dijo Konko lo que hizo que Hiroto, Midorikawa y Fubuki se ahogaran con su té

—¿Matoro Zyuka? ¿La chica del sombrerito de Daniel Boe?—dijo Kazemaru tratando de recordar a los chicos de Hakuren

—Sip, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Fubuki-kun y me parece que hacen _**una linda**_ _**pareja**_—respondió la chica haciendo énfasis en lo último

—Ya se me quitó el hambre—pensó Haruna con lágrimas tipo anime

—Lo sé, pero a quien yo quiero es a Haruna—dijo Fubuki sonrojándose un poco—así que la novia seguro será ella

—El hambre volvió—pensó Haruna mientras sentía que todo se iluminaba

—Buenos días—dijo Kidou sentándose a la mesa

—Buenos días—dijeron todos

—Oh, no sabía que teníamos visitas—dijo Kidou viendo a la chica

—Es que vine de sorpresa—dijo Konko sonriendo—disculpa por no avisar. Además quería ver a la novia de Fubuki-kun, es tan linda

—Gracias, supongo que es genético—dijo Kidou sirivéndose té

—¿Ge… genético? ¿Son parientes?—preguntó Konko viendo a uno y luego viendo al otro

—Sí, ella es mi hermanita—respondió Kidou seriamente comenzando a sospechar que pasaba algo muy raro

—Ya veo…—dijo Konko tornándose seria de la nada, suspiró y miró a Kazemaru detenidamente—no dejes tu tratamiento de barro, tienes los poros muy abiertos

—¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?—dijo Kazemaru sorprendido, los chicos esbozaron una sonrisa maligna

—Compré la foto en Ebay, era de las mejores, ni siquiera la de Fubuki-kun era tan genial como la tuya… pero pagué mucho por ella…

—¿En Ebay?—preguntó Hiroto sacando su teléfono

—Sip, aunque tus fotos se acabaron en las primeras tres horas, algo me dice que tienes muchas fans…

—Uh, Hiroto es solicitado por las chicas—dijo Midorikawa sonriendo

—Sip, aunque me parece raro que tus fotos no se hayan vendido—dijo Konko mirando al peli verde—no eres feo

—Uh, a Mido-kun nadie lo quiere—dijo Hiroto imitando a Midorikawa mientras este derramaba lágrimas anime

Los chicos rieron un poco y después se quedaron en silencio llorando internamente por la vergüenza que iban a pasar por el resto de sus vidas. El desayuno continuó sin ninguna interrupción y los chicos se dispusieron a disfrutar su día libre, excepto Kidou, quien esperó a que la chica de sombrero de paja estuviera sola; ambos se miraron seriamente y fueron a un pequeño café cerca del hotel.

—Supongo que quieres hablar sobre tu hermana—dijo Konko seriamente

—Algo así—dijo Kidou—escuché parte de lo que estabas diciendo en el desayuno, antes de que yo llegara y me sorprendió que dijeras esas cosas, no te conozco mucho, pero tengo la idea de que no eres de ese tipo de chicas

—De hecho—dijo Konko suspirando derrotada

—¿Entonces qué sucede?

—Supongo que estoy celosa, Fubuki-kun es como mi hermano mayor, y si él tiene novia seguramente ya no me hará caso, además, seguro que querrá quedarse en Raimon para estar cerca de Haruna, y no lo culpo, ella parece ser una chica muy linda y muy buena…

—Lo es, sin embargo… creo que sé lo que estás sintiendo…—dijo Kidou suavizando su voz—cuando me dijeron que serían novios reaccioné con un poco de aspereza—agregó una leve risa recordando el golpe que le dio a Fubuki—así que supongo que es algo que los hermanos hacen, incluso si no son hermanos biológicos

—Supongo—dijo Konko sonriendo aliviada

—Así que puedes molestar a mi hermana un poco más, pero si ves que se pone incómoda dejas de hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Kidou sonriendo maliciosamente

—Trato hecho, aunque supongo que querrás molestar a Fubuki-kun también, ¿no es así?

—Sí, no te voy a engañar…

Ambos se dieron la mano para cerrar su trato y continuaron la tarde platicando sobre cualquier cosa. Cuando regresaron al hotel, Haruna y Fubuki los estaban buscando, pues todos los chicos iban a ir a una fiesta y no querían dejarlos atrás.

-Días más tarde-

—Bueno Haruna, supongo que nos volveremos a ver—dijo Konko seriamente

—Sí—dijo Haruna extrañada, Konko sonrió

—Espero que sea pronto Haruna nee-chan, ¡me divertí mucho contigo!

—Esperemos que si Konko-chan, te cuidas mucho—dijo Haruna abrazando a la chica

—Nos vemos Fubuki-kun—dijo Konko soltando a Haruna y abrazando al peli plata

—Nos vemos después Konko, gracias por tu visita

—¡Kidou-chan!—dijo Konko sonriendo—nos vemos después, te mando las fotos que te platiqué después—agregó susurrando con un tono sombrío

—De acuerdo—dijo Kidou con una sonrisa que daba algo de miedo.

Konko subió al avión y los tres chicos regresaron al hotel, tenían que descansar ya que al día siguiente retomarían su entrenamiento. Haruna y Fubuki se quedaron en la sala del hotel cuando llegaron y se pusieron a pensar en lo que había sucedido en los días que había estado Konko, habían tenido varios problemas, pero se habían divertido y hasta cierto grado eso los había unido un poco más, sin embargo sabían que había algo raro entre Kidou y Konko, como si se hubieran aliado entre ellos…

"Estimado Kidou, te adjunto las fotos que me pediste, espero que cumplas también con tu parte. Te iré a visitar en el verano, mis mejores deseos, Konko"

Kidou sonrió con satisfacción al ver el material que tenía en sus manos, tener como aliado a la hermana menor de su "cuñado" era lo mejor que le había pasado…

* * *

_Sí, sí, final raro, pero fue divertido ¿no? Bueno, igual espero que les haya gustado, si estuvo un poco simple culpen al ocio XD Recuerden que no me gustan los tomatazos, je je._

_Nos vemos después_

_Bye bye!_


End file.
